jernportfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Elvere
Elvere er en race i Norden. De tilhører De Civiliserede Racer. Denne artikel omhandler udelukkende elverne i Quai-Quinn. Se artiklen om Tamanaihi for mere information om dette andet, og nu uddøde, elverfolk. Oprindelse Ingen, måske bortset fra de ældste og viseste elvere, kender elverracens originale ophav. Mange kloge hoveder, især blandt de andre racer, filosoferer, deducerer, ræsonnerer, men om de rammer rigtigt, er det kun en håndfuld levende væsener der kan svare på. Blandt de store teorier er at elvere er en slags tjenerrace, skabt af de endnu ældre og endnu mere enigmatiske drager, og for længe siden opnåede selvstændighed. En anden placerer diverse halvguder i elvernes genealogi. En tredje argumenterer, gennem elvernes medfødte godhed, for at de må nedstamme fra engle. Endnu mere kreative forklaringer påstår blandt andet at elverne er selveste naturen inkarneret i dødelige kroppe, eller at elverne har eksisteret før de nuværende guder, og i virkeligheden skabte guderne, og ikke omvendt. Hvad der end er sandt, er det helt sikkert at elverne er et gådefuldt, magtfuldt og ubegribeligt ældgammelt folk. Fællestræk En række træk gør elverne forstyrrende forskellige fra de andre racer – nogle hæver elverne over andre, og andre er til de andre racers fordel. Alle disse særheder har været med til at isolere elverne socialt blandt mange menneskefolk og dværge og andre racer. Udødelighed Elverne har ingen fastsat alder. Det er ret svært for mennesker og andre at forstå dette helt. Teknisk set er elvere udødelige, og det skræmmer de fleste andre fra vid og sans. Elverne vælger selv deres livs længde, og bestemmer selv hvornår de vil dø. Det sker når deres ånd er enig med deres samvittighed og deres fornuft i, at nu er det på tide. Dette selvmord udarter sig ganske stille og roligt. Elveren lukker sine øjne, glider ned i meditationens dybe drømmebrønd, og ophører simpelthen med at være i live. Hvornår en elver når til dette punkt er meget forskelligt, men de fleste lever mere end 1000 år først. Elverne i Quai-Quinn fortæller historier om sagnkonger, der blev over 5000 år gamle, før de valgte døden. Elvere ældes, ligesom mennesker gør, men naturligvis meget meget langsommere. De når puberteten – hvis man kan kalde den det – omkring de 400 år, uden at være særligt meget mere modne end mennesker på 16. De regnes som midaldrende efter 800 år, og gamle når de runder de 1100. Dem der når de 2000 tæller som ældgamle, og de få der bliver over 3000 kaldes arkaiske. Naturpagten Elverne er i næsten total overensstemmelse med naturen omkring dem. Til trods for deres civiliserede levevis – de har huse, byer, veje etc. – virker naturen som en forlængelse af elverne selv, og elverne som en forgrening af naturen. De har afgrundsdyb respekt for alt i den vilde natur, uden at frygte det, og det respekterer naturen til gengæld. Balancen mellem elverne og naturen er fuldstændig, og en elver i vildnisset er aldrig ulykkelig eller i problemer. Rovdyr overfalder stort set aldrig elvere, og de har et medfødt talent for at finde vej uden hjælpemidler, og overleve uden værktøj og våben. Når man fører krig mod elverne fører man krig mod selveste naturen, og det ender som regel galt. Hukommelse og sanser Elverne husker alt. Dette er selvfølgelig en overdrivelse, men udsagnet dækker meget godt, hvad mennesker tror om elvere. På grund af deres ufattelige levealder ved de fleste individuelle elvere ligeså meget som hele byer af mennesker eller dværge. De er ikke slemme til at prale med deres viden, men regner med at de ikke behøver at gøre opmærksom på den. Til trods for deres viden er de sjældent impulsive, og satser aldrig udelukkende på deres egen viden, før de tager en beslutning. Elverne har overnaturlige sanser. En elver har intet problem med at se i mørke overhovedet. Deres hørelse er skarp og nøjagtig, og de overser sjældent detaljer. Blandt andre racer fortælles der historier om elvere der kan se gennem sten, eller høre på tværs af flere kilometer, men hvor disse skrøner end stammer fra, bunder de nok i magi. Manglende søvnbehov Elvere sover ikke. De har ikke behov for søvn ligesom andre racer. Generelt set er 4-5 timers dyb meditation nok, til at friske en elver op. Udseende Elvernes udseende er næsten guddommeligt, men også så fremmedartet at det ikke ligefrem hjælper på deres anseelse. Elvere er højere end mennesker, men meget tyndere, næsten spøgelsesagtige i forhold til folkene i fx Nordheimarr og Oure. En elvers styrke er ikke tydelig, idet tynde arme og et skrøbeligt udseende krop kan skjule ret formidable kræfter. Det hele er et spørgsmål om teknik. Folk holder aldrig op med at undervurdere de slanke elvere – selv ikke efter de er blevet revet rundt af en elverknøs på 50 kilo. Den slanke linie følger elvernes konturer helt ud i delikate fingerspidser og langstrakte smalle ansigter med høje kindben. Elveres hår- og øjenfarve skiller dem også ud fra andre folk, idet ingen andre civiliserede racer præsterer så farvestrålende attributter som elverne. De forskellige elverstammer adskiller sig fra hinanden ved deres farver. Dette beskrives nærmere ved hver enkelt stamme. Deres øjne er mandelformede og let skrævende nedad mod næsen, og har ingen pupiller, hvilket bestemt heller ikke hjælper dem når de skal diplomatisere med deres naboer. Elverfolkets hudfarver rangerer mellem kridhvid og mørk nøddebrun, hvilket også beskrives nærmere under hver enkelt stamme. Samfundsorden og Religion Elvernes sociale strukturer er også forskellige fra stamme til stamme, men Quai-Quinn har en samlet magt på tværs af stammerne. Quai-Quinn er et kejserrige, uden interne grænser, og kejserens arbejde består i at forene stammerne. Det første en kejser gør er at udpege sin efterfølger, så der ikke er nogen tvivl om denne, hvis kejseren dør pludseligt. En kejser kan sagtens skifte mening om sin efterfølger. Der er ingen regler om hvilken stamme kejseren skal tilhøre, men eftersom de fleste kejsere udvælges blandt indbyggerne i hovedstaden Zencajalai, der har en meget blandet befolkning, skiftes stammerne ret meget om magten. Det betragtes ligefrem som slet etikette at udpege en efterfølger fra ens egen stamme, selvom det dog er sket. En kejser behøver ikke at regere til sin dødsdag, men kan frit forlade tronen når han har lyst, uden sociale repressalier. Elverne er hævet over kønsforskelle, så både mænd og kvinder kan blive kejsere. Hver stamme har deres ledere, og deres egne måder at udvælge ledere på, men alle respekterer kejseren. Det er forbudt for en enkelt stamme at udtale sig på vegne af Quai-Quinn. Elvernes religion er dyb og obskur, og de færreste udenforstående fatter den. Stammerne har egne guder, og elverne som helhed har enkelte fællesguder. De færreste er kendt udenfor Quai-Quinn. Stammer De tre mest udbredte elverstammer er Skovelverne, Søelverne og Maneelverne, og de vil blive beskrevet her. Der findes flere stammer, men de er endnu mere sky end de tre præsenteret her. (De vil muligvis blive tilføjet senere) Skovelverne – Quinapaia Matalaq De fleste skovelvere bor i de skovrige egne i Quinn, og enkelte enklaver bor mellem Gråmur (Caiatlaman) og Svalefloden (Anizez), i de store elmeskove. Skovelverne er knyttet ufatteligt tæt til skovenes natur. De kommunikerer med dyr og planter, de beskytter lunde, hegn og haver, og til gengæld modtager de naturens beskyttelse og velsignelser. Deres pagter med egetræer og ulve og resten af den åndende skov er medfødt, faktisk præ-medfødt. Selveste deres sjæl er bundet til årstider og omskift i vejret, til vildsvinets grynten og nattergalens sang, og til den lille klokkeblomst og de enorme fyrretræer, der gror tæt ved bjergene. Deres guder er nærmest personlighedsløse. En guds navn betyder mindst 100 ting, og hver enkelt guddom overskygger andre, så de alle smelter sammen til en helhed, meget lig skovens. Quinapaia Matalaq følger skovens orden, før deres egen samvittighed eller følelser. De bor naturligvis blandt deres venner, i skovens ro, men aldrig på bekostning af skoven. Bosteder er permanente, men spartanske, uden dog at være ukomfortable eller primitive. De er altid gjort så man knap kan skelne dem fra træer og buske. Et menneske kan stå midt på hovedgaden i en skovelverby uden at ane det. Skovelvere deler gladeligt deres hjem med satyrer, feer, alfer og andre fantastiske skovvæsener. De mest berømte af disse er enhjørningerne, der former en del af skovelvernes hær. Skovelvernes hår varierer fra individ til individ, i diverse nuancer af grøn. Jo ældre de bliver, jo mere ligner håret blade, snerler eller rødder. De ældste skovelvere ligner inkarnationer af skoven selv. Deres øjne har en dyb bronzefarve, med samme glød som man finder hos vildheste. Hudfarven er mørk nøddebrun, men jo ældre skovelverne bliver jo mere optager huden farven af efterårets skovbund. Søelverne – Mmashee Matalaq Søelverne kaldes således på grund af menneskesprogenes utilstrækkelighed. ”Mmashee” er et ord fra det fælles elversprog der betyder noget i retning af ”synger flodernes sang”, og som også kan betyde ”sover flodens søvn”. Bag dette avancerede ord gemmer der sig en elverstamme, der er ét med søer og floder, som kan høre vandets toner og taler fiskenes sprog. Søelverne har det bedst på land, og kan ikke ånde vandet, men de har en kraftig affinitet med det våde elementer, fra små kilder til brusende vandfald. Søelverne har det ikke på samme måde med havene, men det siges at de er det eneste ”landfolk” som de uransagelige Havelvere kommunikerer med. Søelverne binder Quai-Quinn sammen med omverdenen. Landet krydses af floder, og søelverne besejler disse med deres elegante flodskibe, fyldt med varer og passagerer. Undervejs er de i samtale med vandets energi og føler farer forude instinktivt. De beskytter deres element fanatisk, og straffer rovfiskere og forureningskilder hårdt. På grund af deres konstante bevægelser er søelverne mere sociale end andre stammer, og virker derfor også som politisk lim i det store kejserrige. Deres guder er mange. De fleste store floder og søer har en tilknyttet gud, og søelverne har flere præster end de andre stammer. Guderne modtager gaver og sikrer søelvernes skibe mod ulykker. Religionen er knapt så abstrus som skovelvernes, men stadig noget mere sofistikeret end menneskenes. Mmashee Matalaq har lyseblåt hår, og når det er vådt ligner deres hoveder skinnende akvamariner. Deres øjne er sølverne og glimtende. Deres hudfarve er lys, til tider hvid, afhængigt af årstiden. Maneelverne – Thaqa-Ria Matalaq Mens de andre elverstammer associeres med naturens forskellige elementer, er maneelverne vokset sammen med selveste magien. De har bånd med naturen ligesom alle andre elvere, og har en langt højere forståelse for naturens magt end andre racer, men det er indenfor den arkane magi de excellerer. De fleste maneelvere har set og hørt mere i magiens verden, end menneskelige troldmænd ville bryde sig om, og de betaler prisen. Maneelverne har to rekorder i Quai-Quinns demografi: Langt de fleste maneelvere vælger at dø før de når de 1000 år, hvilket er meget unormalt, til gengæld bliver dem der overlever de første 1000 år, som regel også de ældste blandt elverne overhovedet. Dette repræsenterer hvor brutalt et liv de fører på grænsen mellem det reelle og det ureelle, det virkelige og det komplet umulige. De fleste unge maneelvere får sår i sindet af deres rejser mod bevidsthedens demarkationslinie, og kan simpelthen ikke klare den konstante banken med psykiske hamre på deres viljestyrke. Når de giver op vælger de oftest at dø. Dem der klarer skærene bliver afsindigt magtfulde og overkommer efterhånden presset på sindet. Maneelvernes plads i Quai-Quinns samfund er som vismænd, seere, rådgivere, artilleri og kronikører. De vælger ofte at specialisere sig indenfor magi der udvider horisonten eller nedbryder fjenders mentale helbred. Maneelverne er ikke ene om at fostre troldmænd, men langt de fleste af elvernes magikere tilhører deres stamme. Maneelvernes guder er forholdsvist få, i forhold til de andre stammer, og tæller blandt andet entiteten Cataia Emar Voliaqa, deres egen udlægning af Veda og Feomi, magiens dobbeltguddom. De tilbeder også den frygtede Queril Amarr, der repræsenterer vanviddets styrker. Maneelverne er de mest ”uhyggelige”, rent udseendemæssigt, af Quai-Quinns stammer, og skræmmer som regel mennesker og andre racer ret meget. Deres hår er kridhvidt. Ikke bare hvidt, men umuligt hvidt, og deres krystalklare øjne er sortrandede. Deres hud er ikke bare hvid, men nærmest gennemsigtig, og steder hvor huden bliver spændt ud kan man tydeligt se deres blå blodårer. Det skal bemærkes at maneelverne, deres skumle udseende til trods, er de elvere der kommunikerer mest åbent med andre racer – mange maneelvere turnerer rundt i menneskelandene for at tillære sig ny magi og udveksle teorier, teknikker og okkulte hemmeligheder. Regler Alle Elvere: - +4 dex, -2 con, +2 int, +2 cha - Base Speed 30 ft. - Darkvision 60 ft. - Low-Light Vision - Immune to sleep-effects - +2 save bonus vs. Enchantments - +4 Spot, Listen, Search and Knowledge (Nature), always has Knowledge (Nature), Spot and Listen as Class Skills - Automatic Langauges: Elvermål (Aqimas ue Matalaq) + any one - Weapon Proficiency: Illiam and Illium, shortbow, longbow - Level Adjustment +2 Skovelvere: - Bonus Feat: Acrobatic, Alertness, Animal Affinity or Toughness (choose one) - +2 Climb and Survival - Speak with Animals and Speak with Plants each 1/day, at character level, as druid. Søelvere: - Bonus Feat: Negotiator, Skill Focus (Swim) or Martial Weapon Proficiency (Trident) - + 2 Survival and Swim - Speak with Animals 1/day, at character level, as druid. - Omens (Su). Once a day, a sea elf can foresee the currents and winds that effects water. Omens reach is a 1d10 miles diameter. This grants a +8 bonus to Profession (Sailor) and Swim checks the next 1d4+2 hours. Maneelvere: - Bonus Feat: Magical Aptitude, Skill Focus (Knowledge any) or (Craft Alchemy) - +2 Consentration - Bonus Language (any one) - Hypnotism and Detect Thourghts each 1/day, at character level, as wizard. Kategori:Racer Kategori:Civiliserede Racer